Bio-Transference
Bio-Transference is transformative process by which organic matter is changed into metal. The technology was invented by Masher, and was used to turn an entire country into the machines now known as the Steel Tide. History King Masher of Dog Bollock used Bio-Transference to create his infamous army. The process allows for the mind to be manipulated as well as the body, meaning Masher could maintain completely telepathic control over his forces. Once his dominance was broken by the first Avengers, the machines known as the Steel Tide regained their free will but maintained their metallic bodies, becoming known as the Sethians. Since then, Bio-Transference has earned a fearful reputation. Nobody has ever been able to replicate the technology, and Masher alone owns the formula. The Cult of the Machine God ultimately seek to be Bio-Transfered themselves, seeking both immortality and the need to be as close as possible to their machine god. Masher himself has undergone Bio-Transference twice - first during his reign over Dog Bollock, and again when he underwent the procedure to ocupy his current, more dangerous body. Process Bio-Transference involves four stages. Stage One: Digitising the Brain During stage one, the victim is placed into a device that transfers the brains electrical signals to a computer, essentially 'digitising' their thoughts. Victims at this time experience living inside a computer in their dreamlike state, despite being unconscious in reality. The victim within this digital state is then hunted down and destroyed by viruses, thereby removing their capacity for individual thought. Once destroyed, they are permanently linked to the digital database, becoming part of the 'Steel Tide' hivemind. It is possible to have a digitised brain but not be linked to an 'Alpha', thereby maintaining free will and individual thought. Stage Two: Torture The victim of Bio-Transference is released from their digital coma and subjected to physical torture, which leaves the body damaged. Pain receptors then flare up in the brain, and are targetted and destroyed, leaving the victim unable to feel physical pain (this stage is important as the pain shock of Stage Two would otherwise kill the victim). Next, the victim is placed into a Stage Three: Transference The victim's brain is linked to the blank machine body it will occupy via hard cables. Once linked, the victim is submerged in sulphuric acid and their organic body slowly wastes away. The brain's electronic signal instinctively tries to retreat and, thanks to stage one, is capable of transfering through the cables into into the machine host body. Once the victim's transfer to the machine host body is complete they will be unable to function until stage four - members of the Steel Tide reportedly are only capable of saying the words 'WE ARE THE TIDE' in perfect unision during this stage. Stage Four: Re-Programming Once the transference to the machine body is completed, the host's organic body is destroyed. The machine body must be re-programmed, essentially 're-installed', in order for the brain's electronic signals to re-organise themselves in the correct manner. Once this relatively short process is done, the process of Bio-Transference is complete. Trivia *Current known victims of Bio-Transference are Masher himself, twice, every citizen of Dog Bollock and the ex-Avenger Van Helsing, who was used to fight the team. *The Steel Tide were freed from their Alpha's control during the Dog Bollock wars by a virus. How this was achieved is unknown, as only Sethos was capable of replicating such a programme. *Bio-Transference is believed by some to be reversable. *When inside the digital cyber world, during stage one and four, it has been reported that time moves very slowly. An hour in the digital world is the same as a minute in the real world.